The Olympus Awards
by Ayaashi
Summary: Apollo gets an idea and along with a friend hosts an award show, with the demigods and Olympians watching and getting awards. Includes, awards, stupid acts, performances, quizzes, interviews and much more... rated T because the Gods are... well, Gods.
1. Chapter 1

_**Genre:** Family/Humour_

_**Rated:** T - why? Just to be safe... I mean really, you're around the goddess of love and lust, and her boyfriend, teenager demigods and plenty of gods who are players so... yeah._

_**Summary:** Apollo decides to make an award show, with the demigods and Olympians watching and getting awards. Includes, awards, stupid acts, performances, quizzes and interviews._

_**Characters:**_ _All of the campers, Olympians (Hestia and Hades are Olympians =.= No arguments.) and Hunters of Artemis_

_**Setting:** After the Second Titan War._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Percy Jackson. Everything belongs to Rick Riordan. But I own the plot._

* * *

><p>Apollo slouched in his chair, as he listened to his music, ignoring most of the other gods drone on about something or the other. They needed to live more... have fun.<p>

That's when an idea came to him. He jumped up off his seat, his mind racing with what could happen.

He didn't notice the glared and stares from the other gods as he muttered to himself and started pacing, turning into normal (human) size.

A harsh punch in the shoulder from Ares bought him back to the real world.

Apollo glared at Ares, while Ares just smirked and went back to his throne and sharpening his knife for the - at least - billionth time.

"Apollo," Zeus' voice was dangerously calm, like he was resisting the urge to throw billions of lightning bolts at Apollo for disrupting his very important (note the sarcasm) talk, "What are you doing?"

"Um... can I be excused?" Apollo asked.

_Apollo, have you lost it? _Hermes asked in Apollo's mind.

_Hermes, shut up,_ Apollo retorted.

_What are you doing NOW? _Artemis complained.

_Something completely awesome, _he answered.

_Doubt it, _she said sourly.

"No," Zeus said firmly, "Wait until the meeting is over."

"But we're not even talking about something worthwhile," Apollo complained, then froze; what in the name of Hades had he just said?

Posiedon and Hades snickered at their younger brother's expression, whereas Hera was glaring at Apollo. Hestia and her sister Demeter had a small smile on their faces and Ares and Hermes were grinning widely. Hephaestus had a small smirk on his face while a certain love goddess was trying not to laugh.

Strangely, Artemis and Athena were the ones that agreed with Apollo and voiced it.

"Lord Zeus, Apollo, as stupid as he may be -"

Apollo glared at his twin.

" - has a point. Right now, there is no use for a meeting if we have nothing of worth to discuss."

"It would be better to do our duties than spend time doing nothing," Athena added.

Zeus contemplated the idea.

_You owe us, _Athena said in Apollo's head.

_And we won't forget, _Artemis smirked.

_Yeah, yeah, whatever, _Apollo rolled his eyes.

_Brother, would you like me to let Father kill you?_

_Not exactly..._

_So be quiet._

Finally, Zeus nodded, "Very well. Meeting dismissed."

He disappeared with a flash of lightning.

Some of the more fun-loving Olympians like Hermes, Aphrodite and Ares, and ones that liked to tease their younger brother like Posiedon and Hades, started laughing or smiled.

"Nice job," Hermes grinned, walking up to Apollo, turning into human size, "Got us out of a long, boring, stupid meeting."

Athena and Artemis coughed, and looked at Apollo pointedly.

"Fine," he muttered, "It was Athena and Artemis' _awesome _persuasive skills that got Zeus to accept that blah, blah, blah."

He shot them an irritated look.

"Happy?"

Artemis nodded, smirking; finally, she had gotten Apollo to accept that she was better than him.

Athena didn't look very happy, but nodded nevertheless.

"Feel sorry for you," Hermes laughed, "Being bossed around by two girls."

The two girls rounded on him.

"Er... have to go deliver mail! Ciao!" Hermes disappeared with a flash, not wanting to be on the bad side of two women who could kick his butt.

Apollo looked around and realized that the other gods had already left, and the only ones left here were him, Artemis and Athena.

"Why did you stand up like that?" Athena wondered, out loud.

Apollo blinked, remembering his awesome plan.

"Have to go!" he yelled suddenly, making the two women in the room blink.

He ran out as quickly as he could then disappeared, into his room, leaving Athena and Artemis staring.

They looked at each other, shrugged, and disappeared.

Apollo wrote a quick note to Aphrodite, then one to Hephaestus, after that one to Chiron and then another to Hermes and caused them to disappear and appear by their desired recipients.

Once again, he disappeared from his room, to visit a certain friend of his.

* * *

><p><em>How was that?<em>

_Interesting? Stupid? OOC? IC?_

_If you like this, review? Tell me what I can improve on? Tell me if this is interesting?_

_Now, a character that is introduced in this that none of you will know if my own OC character. Sooner or later - probably at the end of this story, I will put her profile on my profile._

_So... review?_

_- The Chaos Creator_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Genre:** Family/Humour_

_**Rated:** T_

_**Summary:** Apollo decides to make an award show, with the demigods and Olympians watching and getting awards. Includes, awards, stupid acts, performances, quizzes and interviews._

_**Characters:**_ _All of the campers, Olympians (Hestia and Hades are Olympians =.= No arguments.) and Hunters of Artemis_

_**Setting:** After the Second Titan War._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Percy Jackson. Everything belongs to Rick Riordan. But I own the plot._

* * *

><p>The next day, Apollo was sitting, backstage, in the Olympus Auditorium.<p>

Aphrodite was there, doing all those girl things like putting on make-up on his friend, and Hephaestus was doing lighting and sound checks - reluctantly in Hephaestus' case.

"Testing, one, two, three," Apollo said into his fibre optic microphone. After hours of testing, and trying to perfect the sound, it finally sounded fine.

Hermes appeared next to Apollo.

"Everyone's going to be here in 5 minutes. So, what _is_ this again?" he asked, curiously.

Apollo grinned, mischievously.

"You'll see."

"You've been saying that _every single time_! Come on, TELL ME!" Hermes exclaimed, impatient.

"You'll see," Apollo repeated.

"Apollo, stop teasing him," his friend said, spinning around in the wheelie chair, "And Hermes, you _will _find out soon enough. Eventually."

She had hazel hair which came half way down her back and fell over her one of her eyes which were so pale, that they almost looked white apart from the small tingle of icy blue. Her features were extremely sharp and she was scowling, as Aphrodite tried to talk her into wearing make-up.

The girl was wearing currently wearing a ratty blue top and jeans, with black Converse shoulders, which Aphrodite looked at disapprovingly.

"Aw, come on!" Hermes complained.

"Time to change your clothes and put make-up on you," Aphrodite grabbed the girl's arm and dragged her away.

"Save me!" the girl mouthed, trying to get away, but Aphrodite was too persistent, "I don't want to wear make up! Or a dress!"

Apollo chuckled and Hermes smirked, "Nope. Revenge for not telling me what's going on!"

The girl made a face at Hermes, before she disappeared out of sight.

"I'LL GET MY REVENGE!" was the last thing heard from her for now.

"Have fun trying," Hermes smirk broadened.

"OOH! LOOK!" Apollo yelled happily, shoving the curtains aside for a moment, "People are starting to come in! Go join them."

Hermes, taken by surprise, was pushed through the curtains and fell off the stage, landing face first onto the ground.

He sat up, mumbling, "Ow... I'm going to kill you Apollo..."

"Sorry!" Apollo yelled, not being seen as the curtains were once again drawn.

The demigods that were filing through couldn't help but snicker.

Hermes glared at them and they shut up.

He then disappeared.

Annabeth was grinning widely, as most of the demigods stared, amazed at the large room and how beautiful it looked.

It was made of marble, and had 7 huge pillars about two metres wide and 5 metres long, on each side.

On top of each pillar, was a statue of one of the fourteen gods. Annabeth had decided, that, since Hades and Hestia had both helped in the war, they should, for at least this, have some recognition.

Zeus, of course, had the biggest statue, which was him holding the Master Bolt, as if he was about to throw it like a javelin; Posiedon's statue showed him welding his Trident, as he had when defeating Typhon; A helm was on Hades' statue, showing him sitting on his chariot; Annabeth had, reluctantly, put a motherly expression on Hera's face, and showed the goddess stroking a peacock's head; Demeter was walking on a path, in between a field of wheat as a fully grown woman, whereas her sister, Hestia, was sitting on a hearth, tending the fire, in the form of a 8 year old girl.

The statue of the god of war had - as he had requested in the Meeting after the war - a huge sword in his hands; the statue of his girlfriend, did not looks as beautiful as Aphrodite really looked in real life as the beauty was too hard to capture, but she looked pretty all the same, with some doves around her and a seductive look on her face.

Athena looked as wise as usual, an owl on her shoulder; Artemis had her bow out and aimed at one of the seats in the audience, which made whoever sitting there feel very uncomfortable - especially if it was a male; her brother was leaning casually against the wall, the statue wearing a pair of Ray Ban's and a lyre on the ground next to him; Hermes with his winged shoes and a hat on his head, a mailbag hanging at his side; the statue of the god of the forge showed him working hard at the forge, just like it's real self and Dionysus, the god of wine, was twirling a grapevine.

The detail on each of the pieces was amazing, and looked exactly like how the gods usually made themselves appear - apart from Aphrodite, but that was already explained. They weren't in colour, but they didn't need to be; it was an amazing sight in itself.

Apart from the statues and pillars, the auditorium had 1000 comfy, white seats, just in case (which was still pretty useless, but the real reason Annabeth had made it so, was so it showed - rubbed in - how big Olympus really was), and a lighting and sound box at the back, which controlled the 993 lights.

The storage room for the lighting and sound box - which were actually made in case the gods allowed demigods to use the Auditorium for big things (which was sincerely doubted) - held hundreds of gobos (which are pretty much pieces of special card which have a image cut in to them, so that if you slide it into a light, and turn the light on, the image will come up wherever the light is magnified. It's complicated to explain.)

The stage was at least 15 metres long, and had a magnificent red curtain

embroidered with gold at the edges hiding what was on the stage.

"This looks amazing," Percy whispered to his girlfriend of 2 weeks, grinning.

He sat down next to her, still looking around in awe, like most of the other Campers.

"I know," Annabeth smirked, "It turned out really well, didn't it?"

Behind the stage, Apollo was pacing around, getting impatient.

He would be told when everyone else was in, and wanted them to hurry up.

A few seconds later, his friend arrived next to him, grumbling.

She had on a light blue dress, which bought out her eyes, and 4 inch white, jewelled shoes. Her hair was down and as usual, partially covered her right eye. She also had some make-up on, and looked thoroughly annoyed about it.

"Thanks for helping," she muttered.

"No problem," Apollo smirked, "It's not that bad. You might actually look nice."

"I can't say the same about you. That tuxedo makes you look like an idiot."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

There were some snickers.

"Wait... are microphones on...?" the girl looked confused.

"Fu - dge..." Apollo face-palmed, "They are."

"...you're an idiot."

"Hey! You're mic's on too!"

"It's your fault! You turned it on!"

"Hey! It wasn't me that turned it on!"

"You told Hephaestus to! And stop saying 'hey' at the beginning of every. Single. Sentence!"

"Then it's Hephaestus' fault. And whoops."

"Excuse me," Hephaestus' voice called from the seats, through the curtain, "But I would prefer it for you not to blame it on me."

"...sorry."

"Yeah, Hephy! Sorry!"

"Apollo," Hephaestus' voice was unamused.

"Sorry Hephaestus."

The demigods were currently trying not to snicker any more than they already were and the gods, which had appeared without Apollo and his friend realizing rolled their eyes or chuckled.

"Is everyone here?" Apollo asked.

"My Hunters are just coming," Artemis replied.

"WELL TELL THEM TO HURRY UP!" Apollo yelled, forgetting about his microphone. Everyone winced, as his voice boomed out of every single speaker in the entire room.

"Ow..."

"Whoops."

Waiting behind the curtain for the Hunters to arrive, was probably the hardest thing for Apollo. He was extremely eager to get this started but _no..._ the Hunters just had to take forever to get here.

He paced, impatiently, wanting the event to start.

"Apollo, stop pacing," the girl said, holding up a paper between her mouth and the microphone, so that the audience couldn't hear what was being said.

"But the Hunters are taking _forever,_" he complained, not bothering to the same.

"APOLLO!" Artemis' voice yelled.

"What? It's true."

"Technically, he is right..." the girl murmured, removing the piece of paper.

"Ha. I win. You lose."

"That's a first," she added, grinning.

Apollo poked his tongue out at her, childishly.

"Mature. Really, mature."

"Thalia!" Annabeth's voice was heard loud and clear.

"The Hunters! About time! You're so late!" Apollo complained.

"Sorry for being late, Lady Artemis, but we had to take care of a few monsters," Thalia ignored Apollo.

"Did you have to feed them and put them to bed?" Apollo asked, cheekily, forgetting his irritation.

The girl face-palmed.

"Now that everyone's here we can begin!" she said.

"Yes, so hurry up," Hera snapped.

"Okay! Lights! Camera! Ac -"

"APOLLO!" everyone yelled.

"Jeez... chill..." he muttered, and snapped his fingers.

The curtains opened.

A spotlight fell on the two hosts, and the rest of the stage was in darkness.

"Sup everyone! I'm - as you all know - Apollo, and this is my friend and co-host Eira," he grinned widely.

"Wait! _I'm _the host and _you're _my co-host!" Eira turned around to face Apollo, frowning.

"I'm the host!" Apollo argued.

"I am!"

"I AM!"

"I AM!"

"It's on the script!"

"We don't have a script!"

"...we don't?"

There were a few chuckles.

Eira gritted her teeth.

"Okay, let's reintroduce ourselves. I'm Eira and he's Apollo, and we're the hosts for the first ever, annual Olympus Awards!"

There was silence.

"Guys, you're supposed to clap," Apollo pointed out.

"Thanks for that, Captain Obvious," Eira frowned.

"No problem, Lieutenant Sarcasm," Apollo retorted.

A few of the demigods laughed.

Eira grumbled.

"Who did you steal that off?"

"Someone who I don't know."

"I knew you weren't smart enough to make it on your own."

Zeus intersected before there was an arguments.

"And you did this without my permission?" he thundered, adding some extra thunder, just to scare them. (**A/N: I love that joke... I'll never get sick of it ;) )**

"Brother. Really, we don't need the dramatics," Posiedon sighed.

"You're one to talk," Hades snorted.

"Actually, you're all one to talk," Apollo grinned.

They glared at him.

"So... what are the Olympus Awards?" Aphrodite asked, playing with her hair.

"Okay, so, when we were at the meeting - us Olympians," Apollo added, for the demigods, "I was just sitting there, bored out of my mind -"

He refused to look at Zeus who looked like he was going to zap Apollo into ash.

" - and I thought about how, it had been 2 weeks since the war and none of us had fully recovered, mentally and physically, so we needed to both cheer us up and to entertain us. So... this sprang up in my mind like..."

"Athena coming out of Zeus' head?" Eira offered.

"...woah... that's just a bad image..." Apollo muttered, imagining it.

Eira stopped for a second.

"Why did you just say that...?" she moaned, "I am scarred..."

The demigods either looked like they were going to be sick, or crack up.

All the Olympians but Zeus and Athena were laughing.

"Oh no you don't!" Eira changed her expression into a smirk, "Just wait until we pick on you."

The laughter ceased from the gods immediately, and the demigods started laughing at the thought.

"Doesn't mean we're sparing most of the demigods either," Apollo added.

That shut them all up.

"Now, to start off this brilliant, amazing event," Apollo said, "We've put a list of songs together."

Everyone looked puzzled, so Eira started to explain.

"For each person, we've either put the song that commemorates the person, or a song they'd sing to someone if they had a chance. Sometimes both. Also, we'll give a small excerpt of the song as well for you to listen to," Eira smirked at the expressions, then added, "And... don't worry, some of the songs will be humiliating. Especially if you're a demigod and your godly parent is here."

* * *

><p><strong><em>READ AT LEAST THE FIRST PART OF THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE! IT'S URGENT!<em>**

_Okay, now I need you all to do me two favours._

_One: I've already got a few of the songs picked out... just give me song ideas for any of the characters? All the gods and for demigods, Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, Clarisse, Connor and Stoll, Katie and if you want to do any more, go ahead. You don't need to give a suggestion for EVERYONE but just a few people please._

_Two: Nominations. I need you guys to select YOUR choice for who wins what award. Almost every - if not every - chapter, I will in an Author's note, tell you the award, and the nominations. So the awards that will come up first are..._

_Bravest Male Demigod_

_Nominations:_

_Percy Jackson - for facing 4 Titans and facing the prophecy._

_Nico Di Angelo - for convincing his father to fight in the war and standing up to his family._

_Charles Beckendorf - for sacrificing himself for a mission._

_Luke Castellan - for sacrificing himself to destroy Kronos._

_Ethan Nakumara - for - in the end - trying to destroy Kronos, directly._

_(I will also accept other nominations if you can think of any.)_

_Bravest Female Demigod Or Mortal_

_Nominations:_

_Annabeth Chase - for sticking by Percy, dealing with his stupidness and fighting against Kronos._

_Thalia Grace - for not giving up, even though she got stuck under a pile of rocks._

_Bianca Di Angelo - for sacrificing herself, for the sake of a quest_

_Silena Beauregard - for trying to kill a drakon and saving her friends_

_Clarisse La Rue - for killing a drakon... easily._

**_NOW IF YOU WANT, YOU CAN SKIP THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE... but please don't skip it? *puppy eyes*_**

_Did you like the chapter?_

_Sorry about the random explanations about lighting things... I was in Lightning for our school Opera, so I know this stuff. Nerdy, I know. ;) ;)_

_If you like this please review? Tell me what I can improve on? Tell me if this is interesting?_

_And, please tell me if you read this Author's Note... I just need to check something..._

_So... review?_

_- The Chaos Creator_

_P.S. Sorry for any mistakes. I don't have a Beta.._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Genre:** Family/Humour_

_**Rated:** T_

_**Summary:** Apollo decides to make an award show, with the demigods and Olympians watching and getting awards. Includes, awards, stupid acts, performances, quizzes and interviews._

_**Characters:**_ _All of the campers, Olympians (Hestia and Hades are Olympians =.= No arguments.) and Hunters of Artemis_

_**Setting:** After the Second Titan War._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Percy Jackson. Everything belongs to Rick Riordan. But I own the plot. I don't own the songs, lyrics or videos either._

_**Songs: **1. youtube .com/watch?v=nK_u_V76o60_

_2. youtube .com/watch?v=6YKyM0KKe18&feature=related_

_3. youtube .com/watch?v=YpWsVw9HfBQ_

_4. youtube .com/watch?v=JJPfWrtXIFo_

_5. _youtube .com/watch?v=6CYkZcPYXQI__

* * *

><p>Nervous looks were exchanged, around the room.<p>

A hand was raised.

"Yes?" Eira asked.

"...does everyone get picked on?"

"No."

Almost everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Not all the _demigods. _All the gods will."

And with that, complaints filled the room.

"You can't do that!"

"Not fair!"

"We're gods! We deserve to -"

"SHUT UP!" Apollo and Eira yelled at the same time.

All the Olympians - apart from Hestia - gave them the evil eye.

"Stop looking at us like that please," Eira said, "This is _our _show, and if you want, we can kick you lot out and have a great time without you. Your choice. Or you can leave right now. Go on."

They grumbled, but were too curious to leave.

"You're going to be dead after this is over, you know that, right?" Apollo asked.

"Yeah. Meh. Hades, make sure you send me to Elysium if I do die!"

"Whatever."

Eira frowned.

"Okay, first song. Annabeth to Percy."

Annabeth groaned, and turned a light shade of pink.

"I wonder what song they picked," Percy whispered in Annabeth's ear, smirking.

"Just wait until you get humiliated yourself," she shot back, even brighter pink.

**(Start 1)**

Annabeth recognized the starting music, and couldn't help but smile slightly.

The song did fit... kind of. Well, maybe not the end.

She hoped they wouldn't play the last part of the song... especially with her mum - eck! Athena!

She was here...

Annabeth prayed that Athena wouldn't get mad.

_Please... please..._ she prayed.

'_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm_

_And I'm a house of cards_

_You're the kinda reckless that should send me running_

_But I kinda know that I won't get far'_

By now, plenty of demigods were smirking.

Athena nodded at the reckless part. That, Perseus definitely was.

_'And you stood there in front of me, just..._

_Close enough to touch..._

_Close enough to hope you couldn't see_

_What I was thinking of...'_

Aphrodite and her children - well the girls at least - 'aw...ed'.

Annabeth gaze was fixed at the ground.

Percy was just smirking. A lot.

And the others... well there was either people rolling their eyes, smiling, smirking or grinning at the thought of teasing Annabeth.

But then they reconsidered. Did they want to live or not?

_'Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the side walk_

_Take away the pain_

_Cause I see, sparks fly_

_Whenever, you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes, baby_

Annabeth thought of his eyes, and smiled. She could get lost in them forever...

Then her mind wandered to whenever he kissed her. It just felt so... right. And it made her feel like everything was going to be okay. No, actually, it made her feel like nothing else mattered. It was just her and him. Her. Him. Percy and Annabeth. Percy. Annabeth. Just those two names; just those two people.

_As the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_Cause I see, sparks fly_

_Whenever you... smile..._

**(Stop after lyrics)**

Annabeth looked up after the song stopped, smiling, still lost in her thoughts.

She didn't notice anything, until she felt Percy kiss her gently.

There was that feeling again.

She was about to kiss back when...

"Get a room!" Connor yelled, and Percy pulled away.

Annabeth glared at Connor.

"...there are gods here?" he added quickly.

Percabeth went bright red.

Plenty of snickers were heard, and they just glared at wherever they heard snickers coming from - apart from where the gods were sitting.

With the combined glares people were getting, the snickers quickly shut up. Both Percy and Annabeth mad equalled everyone getting beaten up.

"And that ladies and gentleman, is Percabeth's song," Eira chuckled.

"But - unfortunately - Eira picked another song for them," Apollo sighed.

"Shut up Apollo, the song I picked next is pure awesomeness," she glared.

"Actually, it's sad and boring."

"It's got a meaning!"

"Therefore it's boring."

"Apollo, shut up."

"Okay."

"I win. Anyway... let's play the next song," Eira smirked, "But first, I have to tell you... imagine the war going on, and this song playing then. I've decided to play this whole song as it all fits. By the way, it's Percy to Annabeth, even though it's sung be Taylor Swift."

**(Start 2)**

The peaceful, calm introductory music of the guitar started and almost everyone closed their eyes - well none of the males did... pretty much only women.

_'I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, I'll never let you go'_

Percy smiled slightly at Annabeth.

"I won't," Percy whispered, "Ever."

_'When all those shadows almost killed your light'_

Then they both frowned.

_'I remember you said_

_Don't leave me here alone'_

He wrapped his arms around her and she closed her eyes, leaning into his chest, both of them ignoring the arm of the chairs.

_'But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now'_

Percy winced, thinking of when Annabeth had gotten hurt, and guessing what he was thinking, opened her eyes and shook her head.

"It's not your fault," she murmured, still listening to the song.

_'Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound'_

"Now that the war is over... it's true..." Percy muttered..

"For now," Annabeth pointed out.

_'Don't you dare look out your window darling_

_Everything's on fire'_

Most of the demigods winced, remembering the deaths, sadness and chaos.

_'The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold onto this lullaby_

_Even when the music's gone_

_Gone..._

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now'_

Percy held her protectively.

_'Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Just close your eyes_

_You'll be alright_

_Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be safe and sound...'_

Percy lightly kissed her forehead.

"We're safe and sound," Annabeth smiled, "Finally..."

**(End song whenever you want after the last words are sung)**

"Now," Eira started, "You have to admit, that it's the perfect song for them. I mean, even look how they're sitting!"

Heads turned.

Annabeth poked her tongue out at the demigods.

Athena rubbed her temples, sighing. She wasn't going to look. She didn't have _much _problem with Perseus being with her daughter, but really, she didn't need to see anything.

Posiedon leaned over and muttered, smirking, "Is someone angry cause they're favourite daughter didn't listen to them?"

"Is someone going to be annoying because they have no life?" Athena mocked his tone.

"Burn," Ares smirked, having heard the exchange of words.

"Ares?"

"Yeah?"

_Splash._

"What was that for?" a drenched Ares, glared.

"For being annoying," Posiedon smirked, and leaned back in his seat.

"No fighting!" Apollo frowned.

"For now," Eira continued the show, "That's all the demigods."

"Now! Finally my song choice!" Apollo grinned.

"Okay, we decided a song for all the gods. Well, actually, Apollo decided one, I decided another, so we've got a bet. You people, in the audience and at home -"

"Stop!" Zeus frowned, "At home?"

"Yes. At home," Eira nodded, "Why?"

"...you mean there are other people watching...?"

"And reading. That's why we have a fanfiction author - The Chaos Creator - not her real name - sitting in the corner, and cameras all around the area."

Everyone looked at the Chaos Creator.

"Uh... hi...?" she said, looking up for a second, then going back to writing again.

"..."

"Now can we carry on?" Eira asked.

"WE'RE GETTING FILMED AND RECORDED?" everyone screamed.

"Yes..." Apollo said, as if he was talking to a toddler, "You are... now, we're carrying on."

The Chaos Creator grinned.

This was extremely amusing - apart from the evil glares. They were just hilarious.

"_Anyway,_" Eira tried to carry on, glaring at anyone who even looked like they were going to interrupt (with her make-up on, it looked plain scary...), "You have to decide who chose the better for this group... and the group is... all the male gods!"

"Okay! MY SONG FIRST!" Apollo's voice filled the room.

Everyone waited.

**(Song 3 Start)**

The gods chuckled at the song, and the demigods all groaned. Awkward much?

"Apollo, you're going to scar the poor demigods for life," Eira sighed, hiding a smile, "It's their uncles or parents or whatever."

"I'm not going to scar them!"

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Want to bet?"

"5 drachma's. You're on."

"Only 5 drachma's?" Eira taunted him, "Scared, are you?"

"20 drachma's then."

Eira smirked, "And if I win, I still get the money."

"What? But -"

"Sucker."

_'When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly_

_I pimp to the beat, walking down the street in my new lafreak, yeah_

_This is how I roll, animal print, pants outta control'_

The demigods were either grinning or were thinking, '_Oh my gods... why did he choose THAT song...?'_

The Hunters weren't exactly, 'happy', the male gods were pretty much the same as the demigods and the goddesses were thinking, '_Apollo is such an idiot..._'

**(Stop 3)**

Suddenly the song was cut off.

Everyone sighed in relief - apart from Apollo.

"What was that for?"

"I decided to save everyone from your stupidity," Eira chuckled.

"What do you mean by that?" Apollo asked, indignantly.

"That you're an idiot," Artemis offered.

"That you have no brain," Athena added.

"That you're hot..." Aphrodite smiled.

Eira opened her mouth to say something then closed it. She again opened it, and closed it again.

Awkward silence...

The Chaos Creator shook her head.

She was once again regretting her choice at submitting this story, with idiots like Aphrodite around.

_(Woah... and I - The Chaos Creator - have just realized that I put myself in this person as third person. Weird. Anyway, back to third person.)_

Ares glared at Apollo and put a protective arm around Aphrodite.

"HA HA! I WAS RIGHT!" Apollo grinned widely.

The demigods were wondering if Olympus was always this... crazy.

"I'm not going to comment on that..." Eira mumbled, "Can we get on with this now? My song now."

(**Start 4)**

The females started snickering, and a few of the gods rolled their eyes.

Hera looked at her husband, pointedly, which he decided to ignore.

Other males couldn't help but agree with the song, about some of the gods - no names (APOLLO. ZEUS. ARES.)

_Superstar_  
><em>Where you from, hows it going?<em>  
><em>I know you<em>  
><em>Gotta clue, what you're doing?<em>  
><em>You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here<em>  
><em>But I know what you are, what you are, baby<em>

Hera look had changed into a glare.

_Look at you_  
><em>Gettin more than just re-up<em>  
><em>Baby, you<em>  
><em>Got all the puppets with their strings up<em>  
><em>Faking like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em<em>  
><em>I know what you are, what you are, baby<em>

Hera was still glaring, and people were snickering at the King of the Gods' expression and his wife.

_Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer_  
><em>You're a Womanizer, oh Womanizer oh<em>  
><em>You're a Womanizer, baby<em>  
><em>You you you are, You you you are<em>  
><em>Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer (Womanizer)<em>

**(Stop 4)**

"So that was just part of the song," Eira smiled, "And now you - the audience at home - will decide who was right. Apollo, or me? Voting closes in 3 days and -" Apollo cut in.

"The nominations for the first two awards also close in 3 days."

"WAIT!" Annabeth called.

"What _now_?" Apollo asked, obviously irritated now by the amount of interruptions.

"You said it closes in 3 days. So we're going to sit here for 3 days doing nothing?" Annabeth questioned.

"No wonder you're Athena's kid," Eira smiled, "No you won't sit here. You'll go do whatever and come back after 3- 5 days."

Another round of protests started but Apollo and Eira didn't bother answering, just waited until they all shut up.

"About time," Apollo muttered.

"We decided to put a break in so you wouldn't go insane and you could also do your duties or training," Eira explained.

People were mumbling through out the Auditorium.

"And so the Gods can answer questions from fanfiction-ers," The Chaos Creator pointed out, "Otherwise my stories going to fail."

"Stupid fanfiction is acting up on me though..." she mumbled to herself, "Whenever I edit my story, it gets rid of a quarter of the updated version."

"Now, we're putting on one more song today, and this is to Kronos."

Everyone froze.

"Don't worry, it'll be very amusing, and very true," Eira reassured them.

There was still silence. No one seemed comfortable with it. Apollo started the music anyway.

**(Start 5 at 1:03)**

Most people didn't recognise the song as soon as it started, but Thalia grinned.

_This is perfect, _she thought, smirking to herself, _Green Day, with the perfect song for Kronos, that shows what an utter idiot he is._

'_Cause look how things have gotten_  
><em>And I'll be happy so I won't pretend<em>  
><em>And I'll be cheering that you're going down<em>  
><em>And I'll be laughing'<em>

Some gods had a small smile on their face, whereas most of the demigods were still looking sad at the loss of their friends.

_'Ha Ha you're dead_  
><em>And I'm so happy<em>  
><em>In loving memory<em>  
><em>Of your demise'<em>

But they couldn't help but crack a smile at that.

'_When your ship is going down_  
><em>I'll go out and paint the town<em>  
><em>Ha Ha you're dead<em>  
><em>Ha Ha you're dead<em>  
><em>Ha Ha you're dead'<em>

The gods were slightly more loosened up then the demigods, but there was still tension in the air.

_'Ha Ha you're dead_  
><em>And I'm so happy<em>  
><em>In loving memory<em>  
><em>Of your demise<em>

_When your ship is going down_  
><em>I'll go out and paint the town<em>  
><em>Ha Ha you're dead<em>  
><em>Ha Ha you're dead<em>  
><em>Ha Ha you're dead<em>

_Ha Ha you're dead_  
><em>The joke is over<em>  
><em>You were an asshole'<em>

Everyone nodded.

'And_ now you're gone_  
><em>As your ship is going down<em>  
><em>I'll stand by and watch you drown'<em>

_'Ha Ha you're dead_  
><em>You're gonna be dead<em>  
><em>Just remember what I said<em>  
><em>Ha Ha you're dead<em>  
><em>Ha Ha you're dead<em>  
><em>Ha Ha you're dead'<em>

__**(Stop 5)**

"And now you can see why it fits. So... for now, goodnight! And keep on voting for both the awards and the competition between Apollo and I!"

* * *

><p><em>LATE MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! =)<em>

_Hope you liked this chapter... =)_

_Vote for either Eira or Apollo and if you haven't already, vote for the person who should receive the first two prizes. I'll put other nominations, etc, up later._

_The nominations are below as well in previous chapters:_

_Bravest Male Demigod_

_Nominations:_

_Percy Jackson - for facing 4 Titans and facing the prophecy._

_Nico Di Angelo - for convincing his father to fight in the war and standing up to his family._

_Charles Beckendorf - for sacrificing himself for a mission._

_Luke Castellan - for sacrificing himself to destroy Kronos._

_Ethan Nakumara - for - in the end - trying to destroy Kronos, directly._

_Michael Yew - for giving Percy the idea of blowing up the bridge, and in the end dying because of it._

_Bravest Female Demigod Or Mortal_

_Nominations:_

_Annabeth Chase - for sticking by Percy, dealing with his stupidness and fighting against Kronos._

_Thalia Grace - for not giving up, even though she got stuck under a pile of rocks._

_Bianca Di Angelo - for sacrificing herself, for the sake of a quest_

_Silena Beauregard - for trying to kill a drakon and saving her friends_

_Clarisse La Rue - for killing a drakon... easily._

* * *

><p><em>If you like this please review? Tell me what I can improve on? Tell me if this is interesting?<em>

_So... review?_

_- The Chaos Creator_

_P.S. Sorry for any mistakes. I don't have a Beta.._


	4. Unforunate Author's Note

**Hey to everyone and anyone reading my story,**

**I will not be able to update my stories for about.. a month or so as we have just moved and my internet is worse than rubbish.**

**So... sorry guys.**

**If you're new to the story, hope you've liked it and I hope you've reviewed.**

**To the people who have stuck by me, even when I update really slow, thanks for your patience and I hope you can be patient again.**

**Read and Review!**

**- The Chaos Creator**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Genre:** Family/Humour_

_**Rated:** T_

_**Summary:** Apollo decides to make an award show, with the demigods and Olympians watching and getting awards. Includes, awards, stupid acts, performances, quizzes and interviews._

_**Characters:**_ _All of the campers, Olympians (Hestia and Hades are Olympians =.= No arguments.) and Hunters of Artemis_

_**Setting:** After the Second Titan War._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Percy Jackson. Everything belongs to Rick Riordan. But I own the plot. I don't own the songs, lyrics or videos either._

* * *

><p>Apollo and Eira stared around at the ruins of Olympus.<p>

Together, they sighed.

"So... we have to put the Olympus Awards on hold?" Eira asked.

"Yup," Apollo replied, "But that's not important. We have to get rid of the Titans first. I'm sneaking in here before I have to go to Camp."

Eira narrowed her eyes.

"If I ever see those Titans I swear I will - "

"Get killed."

"I will not! I'll kill them!"

"No. You'll die."

"YOU TWO!" The Chaos Creator yelled, "I'm recording this!"

"Oh. Right. So... everyone, unfortunately, this has to be put on hold because the Titans are -"

"Recording this."

"...idiots," Apollo suggested.

"Yeah, whatever," a grouchy Eira grumbled.

"We'll try and get rid of the Titans, ASAP, and then come back to this," Apollo said, "Now I need to get to Camp before Hephaestus murders me... and I have to walk. I can't just zap myself there. Damn."

He left, grumbling.

"I swear, I'm going to slowly and painfully kill each of those Titans," Eira scowled.

"That's impossible," the Chaos Creator pointed out, "They're immortal."

"Not the right to be a smart-ass!"

"Sorry then."

Eira stormed out, annoyed.

"HEY! THEY DESTROYED ALL THE LIGHTS! AND THE STEREO! DAMN IT!"

* * *

><p><em>I really didn't expect this to happen... I just wrote 'The Titans, Demigods and Gods on Gmail' then thought of linking stories. So... if you want to know what's happening with the Titans, check out that story =)<em>

_He he. ^^_

_- The Chaos Creator_


	6. Important AN

**I'm sorry guys. I have to leave Fanfiction for certain reasons. I'm really sorry.**

**I didn't want you to stay there, waiting for another chapter to come and getting annoyed - well considering I haven't updated in forever for most of my stories (yes, I'm posting the same thing in all my stories), it doesn't really matter for some.**

**For the readers of stories I only started recently, I'm sorry about leaving them already.**

**For everyone, I hope you've enjoyed the stories I've put up. I'm not deleting them, but I'm just going to leave them there, so if you ever want a laugh for some of my stories, or to read some of my stories again, go ahead.**

**If you want to carry on and make your own ending, go ahead and do so! Just don't forget to put where the start of it was as well as - possibly - a link.**

**I may or may not come back guys. If I do... that's good, right?**

**~.Ayaashi.~**


End file.
